


Fifty Shades of Melanin💋

by AngelicBeauti3



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Black Character(s), Black Girl Magic, Black!Reader - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Interracial relationships, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Natural Hair, Nudity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Requests, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicBeauti3/pseuds/AngelicBeauti3
Summary: Black girls are beautifully and wonderfully made.We are jewels💎, we are the sun🌞, we are the moon🌛,we are an eclipse of beauty✨🌞WWE reader-inserts starring black women🌞ღRequests are temporarily closed!
Relationships: Aleister Black | Tommy End/Reader, Bobby Lashley/Reader, Dave Batista/Reader, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Reader, Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson/Reader, Jeff Hardy/Reader, Jey Uso/Reader, Jimmy Uso/Reader, John Cena/Reader, Matt Hardy/Reader, Randy Orton/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Zack Ryder/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Introduction - Rules/Requests💋

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of fluffy and smutty wrestling drabbles and one-shots dedicated to black girls and our kinks, curls, melanin, and swag!👑✊🏿✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Fifty Shades of Melanin!🤎🖤🤎🖤

**_Hello Loves! Welcome to my first ever one-shot series - Fifty Shades of Melanin!_ **

I've been working on this project for about two months now, and finally it has come into fruition! I'm so excited because I've finally come up with something for black women, and what better time than Black History Month? I started this because it is something I have wanted to do for a very long time. 

Positive representation of black women and black beauty is greatly needed not just in books or fanfiction, but in the mainstream media as well. Black women deserve shine too! So yes, black women are the highlight of this series, and its collection of one-shots is dedicated to us as a celebration of our beauty!💕🙌🏿🥰

* * *

***** To leave a suggestion or request a one-shot, please fill out the request app and submit it through the comments below, or drop me a message. (If anyone knows of a better way that I can receive these, please let me know. Thanks!)

** Request App: **

  * Prompt -
  * Wrestling Universe or Au -
  * Smut, fluff, angst, etc. -
  * Anything else you think I should know -



** Rules/Notes:  **

  * This series is a collection of reader-insert/interactive fics and will explore various topics such as; **friendship, romance, angst, and themes of a more mature nature.** They will, of course, highlight black women as the main focus of these pieces.   
  

  * These fics will be written according to the order in which they are requested - (first come, first serve basis).   
  

  * Please understand that as the writer I have the right to reject a request if I am uncomfortable with it. Should this happen I will gladly inform you and allow you to revise your request and re-send it.   
  

  * You may send in **TWO** prompts/requests. After that point, you will have to wait until others have had their requests fulfilled. This is in place so that everyone gets a fair chance to request something. You can choose to remain anonymous if you wish.  
  

  * As stated above, this series will have **adult situations/explicit content** in some chapters. If you are easily offended or displeased with this kind of content then it would be best for you not to read, or skip those chapters. As always, I will put warnings in the chapters containing the NSFW/18+ one-shots as a heads up so that readers can take extra precautions before reading. Trigger warnings will also be added in the SFW chapters as well.  
  

  * Because these are meant to be one-shots and I'll likely have other requests to get to, each fic will be somewhere between 1,500-2,000 words - maybe more, maybe less, it just all depends on the prompt I receive.   
  

  * This is my first time ever taking requests from other people, so I only ask that you please be patient with me. Sometimes it takes me a minute before I figure out how to go about writing a specific scene/fic. Not to mention the brainstorming process. But I can assure you, I will certainly do my best to get it done and make it enjoyable to read.  
  

  * Please do not bombard me with a ton of messages concerning your one-shot/request. It's fine if you wanna discuss something pertaining to it, but please do not overwhelm me. If I have already accepted it, know that it will be written to the best of my abilities.  
  

  * I do have a life outside of writing so please keep that in mind when you submit your request, as I do have adult responsibilities to handle first and foremost.   
  

  * If you don't see a certain wrestler listed in the tags above, don't worry. I will be adding more tags as I get requests.
  * This series will **NOT** contain any violence, non-con/rape, F/F, M/M, underage, incest, or abuse of any kind. Please don't ask.

  * This series is meant for fun and entertainment purposes as well as a creative way to improve on my writing. I am in no way making money from this.  
  

  * Lastly, each chapter will be written in the **_second person_** point of view. After much consideration, I figured that with this point of view I could include everyone in on the fun so no one feels left out while reading. (To get a better understanding of what I mean, you can refer to 'Scream for Daddy').



Well, that wraps things up! I hope that I didn't sound too harsh with my rules. On another note, requests will be open starting **_Wednesday, February 5th_ _\- Saturday, February 15th._ **If you would like a Valentine's themed one-shot please specify when you send in your request. 

Can't wait to see what you guys come up with! 

***** Stay on the lookout between Feb 4th & Feb 5th. I have a special treat for ya'll ;)

HAPPY BLACK HISTORY MONTH, BABY! ✊🏿✊🏾✊🏽


	2. Midnight Passion💋 (Roman Reigns/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Roman share a night of hot passion. ;)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual Content. Suggestive Language. NSFW.

_Sorry I'm a little late with posting this, but I wanted this treat to be perfect for you guys. Hope you like it!_

* * *

"Damn it, baby girl, you're killing me," Roman's voice echoed over your head, his fingers gripping at your natural curls as you sat knelt between his beefy thighs, sucking down his cock eagerly, the thick threads of drool dripping from his shaft and onto the floor. You moan in response to his praise, the vibrations going straight to his dick as you continue to bob along his length, easily eliciting a collection of curses and groans from the Samoan hunk as he watches you carefully through slit eyes, his cock throbbing hard in your mouth.

There was no doubt Roman was enjoying this, but he wasn't the only one. You loved sucking on your husband's dick, taking him by the mouthful and watching as his face contorted in satisfaction, his swollen cock filling your entire mouth until it would hit the back of your throat. Add dirty talk to the mix and he'd bust his load in your mouth, coating it white with his cum while watching as you desperately worked to capture the remains dribbling down his thighs and shaft.

And right now, you had Roman under your spell; your beauty, your touch, the smell of your perfume, your moans, the way your juicy, painted lips took him in without hesitation - it just made Roman want you even more. His heart pumping loudly in his ears, the Samoan had to fight to contain himself knowing full well what would happen if he got his hands on you.

You suddenly pop him from your lips and gaze up at him through dark eyelashes to summon the most playful smile you could muster, pumping his throbbing cock vigorously with one of your hands."You like that, baby?" Roman knows you're teasing him and it's taking everything within him not to take you and plow the living shit out of you. No, he would save that moment for later, but for now, he would enjoy stuffing your cheeks full of cock and feeding you his sticky, white seed.

"You know I love all the freaky shit you do to me, baby girl," he groaned in response "but teasing me like that is only going to lead you into more trouble."

"Well, I'm looking forward to the punishment, daddy," you said with a wink before you wrap a delicate hand around his length again, sticking out your tongue to lick a wet stripe at the tip. You then gently work your way around the rest of the head, slipping it in and out the warmth of your mouth every so often.

Finally wanting to send him over the moon, you seize his throbbing cock and suck him in until you feel the tip against the back of your throat. A grunt of your name hits your ears as you began sucking, deepthroating the large shaft until you could feel it twitching.

"Shit, babe," he hisses feeling himself about to release. You ready yourself knowing that when he cums its going to be messy, but you don't care. You want to taste him.

All of a sudden, you see Roman tense up, your name ringing loudly overhead as he unleashes his load into your mouth, filling your throat with salty goodness. You waste no time swallowing it down, a soft moan sounding from between your lips as you continue sucking him through his release, milking him for everything he's worth.

The act leaves Roman breathless as he fights to keep his composure, his legs beginning to tremble from the orgasmic bliss he's experiencing. "Damn," he hissed, eyes glaring down at you. "You're going to be the death of me."

You finally release him from your mouth to look up at him, your lips spreading into a smirk. "Well, it's certainly not a bad way to go," you giggle eyeing him hungrily. "Though, I must say you taste exquisite, Ro. Now you've gone and gotten me all hot and bothered."

Roman chuckled as he held out a hand. "That makes two of us."

You take the outstretched hand and stand up to finally guide the sexy Samoan to the bed, giving him a slight shove before going to straddle him. You feel the head of his dick brush your pussy lips and look down to see that he's still somewhat erect. Roman grits his teeth as he watches you grip his length. Pumping a single hand along the meaty shaft, you work him until he's stiff again, taking a moment to observe the bubbling beads of pre-cum starting to leak from his dick.

Then without warning, you slide down on his member leaving Roman almost breathless. Moans simultaneously leave both of you as you begin to work your hips, bouncing on your husband's cock without a care in the world. Roman grabs the soft globes of your ass and sits up to plant a fiery kiss to your lips, biting down on the lower one with his teeth and tugging it. The make-out session lasts for a few minutes before you both pull away for much needed air.

Roman then turns his attention to your lower half while you steadily continue to slam down onto his cock. He loves the way you're riding him, the sweet sounds of your wet cunt driving him mad, and when he feels your pussy clench around him, he fights the urge to bust all over again. He was panting hard by now with his fat dick swelling up inside you and throbbing anxiously against your slick walls. "Yeah! That's right, baby girl," encouraged the naughty Samoan. "Give big daddy everything you've got!"

Invigorated by your husband's praise, you work your body to great lengths creating a euphoric sense of pleasure for the both of you as you continuously crash your hips down upon his, enveloping Roman in your warm slick.

Roman chuckles and places another sweet kiss to your lips. "That's my girl!" he commended taking you by the hips and plunging his cock upward into your wet cavern. A moan falls from your lips as the swollen shaft repeatedly penetrates your walls, stretching you apart as Roman fucks against your g-spot.

You are instantaneously struck with overwhelming ecstasy; the feeling of being ravaged had you wishing that this moment could last forever. When you feel Roman suck a nipple into his mouth, your pussy clenches around him again and you toss your head back to bask in the wave of pleasure surging through you.

"Fuck! Baby, I'm gonna cum!" you murmur aloud, the feeling intensifying and becoming too much to contain. 

"Cum on daddy's cock, sweetheart," Roman urged glancing up at you with those lust-blown gray eyes. He can feel you tightening around him, definitely getting close, and you can too. With a few more powerful thrusts from Roman, your orgasm hits you out of nowhere and you scream out for him as you cum on his cock. A smirk lights its way upon the face of the Samoan as he watches you collapse onto his chest. He suddenly rolls the two of you over so that he's on top now, though he's sure to keep himself buried inside you as he starts to pound into you once more.

You let out a surprised but eager gasp as Roman groans above you, his cock going deeper and drilling your leaking cunt over and over again, your heart pounding harshly against your rib-cage. Your eyes go shut at the amazing sensations bubbling up inside you and you cry out your delights as your pussy starts to spasm around Roman's cock.

"Do you like that baby?" he asked over the wet squelches of your pussy. "You like the way daddy's fucking your sweet cunt?" His voice was nothing but a whisper as he rests his face in the crook of your neck, but when it hit your ears you found that it was warm, silky, and smooth - very similar to that of velvet. Shivers lingered down your spine as you fight to open your mouth in response.

"Y-yes!" you finally manage to blurt out loud as he begins to trace your jaw with warm and tender kisses. Your legs lock around his waist as Roman keeps his rhythm, his cock nailing your g-spot once more. You hang on firmly to his shoulders and bite your lip trying to keep yourself composed feeling the thick coil from earlier return to the pit of your stomach. You know it won't be much longer now.

Roman pants above you, his well built body now glistening with sweat as he slams into you erratically. He could feel his dick twitching anxiously inside you, ready to explode at any moment, but he'd be damned if he let that happen before he could make you cum on his cock again. He listened as your sweet moans turned into desperate pleas, your body aching for another release.

"Shit, Ro'! I feel it coming!" you announced between sporadic breaths of air. "Please! Fuck me harder!" 

Roman hears your plea and pushes himself over the edge, ramming your pussy until finally, you felt yourself let go. "Ro! Oh my God!" you scream out, your toes curling up and back arching off the bed as your body starts to convulse fiercely. Cum freely poured from your pussy soaking the sheets and drenching the both of you as Roman continues to pound you with one last round of powerful thrusts before releasing himself in you, shot after shot of hot spunk filling you to the brim.

With a long, weary sigh Roman pulls out of you and collapses on the bed beside you, pleasure still surging through his cock and body. Now both of you are lying still, panting heavily as you both work to recover from your heated passion. After the short break, Roman pulls the covers over the two of you and pulls you towards him, wrapping a loving arm around you as you snuggle up against him feeling the after effects of your intense sexual escapade. You place a kiss to his lips and flash a smile his way feeling warm and contented, and you knew Roman felt just the same.

"I love you, Ro," you whisper softly as you rest your head on his warm, beating chest.

"I love you, too, baby girl," he says as he holds you close. It wasn't long before both of you fell asleep in each other's arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *REQUESTS ARE NOW OPEN!


	3. Mine to Hold, Mine to Keep💋 (Aleister Black/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've caught the attention of one of your co-workers and Aleister isn't too happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew chile, when I tell ya'll I struggled with this one. I thought it would never come together, but it finally did. I admit I've never written for Aleister Black, and I really don't know much about him as I've hardly seen any of his matches, but I did some digging and was able to get the information I needed. 
> 
> On another note, I hope everyone is doing well. Much love and stay safe! 💞

_Do you write for Aleister Black? Cause I’d love to read a story about him getting jealous cause the reader was talking to someone else. If you do could it involve smut?_

* * *

"Another successful episode of NXT and another victory under my belt," you smiled as you began packing your belongings away. It had been a long night and you were exhausted, but nevertheless you would never want to be anywhere else. After all, had it not been for WWE you knew you wouldn't have the job you had today nor would you have met the love of your life and fellow co-worker, Aleister Black. 

The two of you had started out on NXT around the same time. Though back then, most of the interactions between you two were brief, no more than causal greetings here and there. You didn't really know him all that well, just that he was one of WWE's latest additions to the NXT roster. You would occasionally see him in passing, mostly in catering or hanging out with a handful of the male superstars from the independent scene.

In all honesty, he seemed a bit intimidating at first, and a bit peculiar. But as time went on, you eventually found yourself becoming more interested in the tatted Dutchman of WWE. Little did you know that he had been admiring you from afar as well. According to a few of your fellow superstars, at least. From what you'd been told, the man had a serious thing for you and would even watch your matches from backstage. And whether you won or lost, Aleister was always the first to commend you on your efforts. It was nice to know you had a fan cheering you on regardless of the outcome. It made you feel special.

As time went on, you and Aleister began hanging out more, sometimes even traveling together from city to city whenever you could. You were surprised at how different he was once he started to open up to you. You learned that he was quite the metal-head, 'Watain' being one of his favorite bands. Ironically enough, he was also quite the gentleman; friendly and laid-back outside of the ring despite his on-screen persona which was a complete contrast - dark and mysterious coupled with a bad-ass demeanor. He'd learned a lot about you too, such as your upbringing, your favorite WWE Superstars growing up, and ultimately about what initiated your interest in wrestling. After a while of getting to know one another, Aleister eventually asked you to make the budding relationship official. The two of you had become inseparable ever since. It was a great feeling to have someone you connected with, to know that someone else had your back the way you had theirs, and you were going to make sure it would last forever. 

Grabbing the last of your things, you head out of the female superstars locker room and out of the arena to make your way to the rental car you and Aleister shared to pack away your luggage when you overhear someone call your name and footsteps approaching you. You turn around coming face to face with none other than Elias Samson, the rugged guitar playing 'drifter' of the WWE. You quirk a brow wondering what was up.

"What's up, Elias?"

"Hey, ____________" he greets with a smile. "I just wanted to come over and congratulate you on your win over Aliyah. That Electric Chair Face-buster was executed beautifully." 

"Oh, thanks, Elias," you say with a smile as you pop open the trunk of the rental. Elias quickly takes notice of your luggage bags and much to your surprise he'd offered to help you load your things in the car.

"Here, let me take that." You move over to the side and watch as he slides each one of your luggage bags in the vehicle with ease. When everything was packed away he let the door down and shut it before walking back around to face you, this time getting a better look at you. "By the way... I know you're not all dolled up as usual, but you look great," the musician says as he stares down at your outfit- a tight pair of jean shorts, a plain white crop top and nike sneakers - licking his lips.

You blushed at the unexpected compliment not at all expecting, Elias, of all people, to be flirting with you. For the first time, you really got a good look at him as he stood in front of you. He was tall and athletic with bulging muscles the size of hill tops. His usual long, dark hair was now well groomed and combed back in a perfect 'man bun', revealing soft hazel eyes that you hadn't really noticed before. In fact, Elias had everything that would make most women give him a second glance. He was indeed handsome if you had to be honest with yourself, but he wasn't really your type. However, it was still nice to know that you were attractive in the eyes of others.

You place your hands into the warmth of your jean pockets and give him a friendly smile not wanting to come off as rude. "Well aren't you full of compliments this evening?" 

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really. I just didn't think you were the flattering type." 

"Well, I'm full of surprises," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "So... what's the deal with you and Aleister? Are the two of you-"

"Still together? Of course," you state proudly. "In fact, here he comes right now," you say peeking around Elias's sturdy frame. Just as the guitar strumming wrestler peered over his shoulder, a not-so-pleased Aleister Black walked up behind him, the Dutchman staring him down warily. Drawing in a deep breath, Elias turned to face him. You could tell by the expressions on each of their faces that both of them were annoyed with the other one. This wasn't going to end well. 

"Aleister! How's it going, man?" Elias asked with fake enthusiasm. He stretched out a hand for Aleister to shake only to be denied. Instead, Aleister walked around him and over to you, wrapping a protective arm around your waist and pulling you close to him. Elias laughed and drew back his hand and placed it in his jeans pocket. He'd expect the response he got and therefore wasn't surprised. Aleister, on the other hand wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Is there a reason you're out here harassing my lady?"

You saw the look in Elias's eyes change after hearing Aleister's accusation. "There's no need to get upset, bro. And for the record... I wasn't harassing her, I was simply talking with her. I just wanted to come over and personally congratulate ___________ on her win tonight. That's all." 

"Well now you have, so keep it moving."

"Aleister!"

"It's fine, _____________. I'll see you around."

The two of you waited until Elias was out of earshot before you turned your attention to your boyfriend, a frown on your face. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing," dismissed Aleister popping the trunk of the car open and packing his things inside. "Let's get out of here." As he climbed in the driver's seat, you can't help but to wonder what's got him all riled up all of a sudden. You make your way to the passenger's side and hop in, though you weren't about to let this go. 

"What's has gotten into you?" 

"Nothing." 

"You know I can tell when you're lying, Aleister." 

He sat back in his seat and exhaled deeply, his eyes focused in front of him. He knew there was no way he could hide anything from you, especially when you knew him so well. He drew in a long breath and looked over at you, "I don't trust him around you, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks no one is paying attention."

You raised a brow. "Looks at me?" Now the string of compliments was starting to make sense. 

"Yeah. He stares at you with this lustful look in his eyes, and I don't like it. He seems kind of snake-ish." He paused for a moment as if to collect his thoughts before he opened his mouth and asked, "Was he flirting with you?"

"No... I mean, yes, he tried, but I shut him down. The only thing he did was compliment me, and congratulated me on my win tonight."

You heard him sigh in relief. You couldn't believe you were about to say it, but- "Are... are you jealous?"

"Of course not," Aleister shoots back.

"Riigght. That was so convincing..." You say with a playful roll of your eyes. When he didn't say anything you knew he was seriously bothered to see you talking with someone else. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired, is all." 

"Listen," you sigh and place a hand onto his lap, "there is nothing to worry about. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know it, but I still don't like the thought of losing you."

You lean over to place a reassuring kiss to his lips, "You won't, silly." A smile lights up on his face and Aleister moves back in to kiss you this time, the kiss itself is rough, passionate, and filled with a strong intensity that has you melting and seeing stars all at the same time. When he finally pulls away you're practically left breathless, and you didn't mind it at all. "Wow. Aleister... you've never kissed me like that before." 

"And there's more where that came from, babe. Take your panties off," he commanded sternly, his need to have you dripping from his voice. You hesitate a moment not really sure if he was being serious or not.

"Uhh.. you do know this is a rental, right?" 

"PANTIES. OFF. NOW." The tone of his voice was almost enough to send your arousal shooting through you, and you've never felt more turned on than in this moment. You quickly discard your sneakers and then your shorts, kicking them off on the floor while Aleister reaches over with eager fingers, pulling at the hem of your panties. Together, you both work to slide them off before letting them fall to the floor. Aleister takes a moment to adjust his seat then begins to unbuckle his pants, sliding his jeans halfway down his legs. Within seconds, he'd quickly sprang his cock out as he looks to you with lustful eyes. "Come join me, liefde..." he says as he stretches a hand out to you. You take it and quickly climb into the driver's side, hovering over his leaking manhood. 

"What if someone sees us?" You take a look around the parking lot hoping no one was around too see what was about to happen.

"Too late to worry about that, liefde," Aleister grins. With that, he grabs you by the waist and you take his cock and line him up with your entrance. Slowly you lower yourself onto him until you were sitting in his lap. A hot moan falls from your lips, and you relish in the feeling of Aleister's cock sitting inside you.

"Shit," he says as he pulls you close, the tightness of your pussy almost too much for him. Aleister suddenly slams his lips against yours again, and soon after you feel a large, warm hand traveling up your back. It's then that Aleister starts to fumble around with the hooks of your bra. The Dutch native wastes no time in unclasping it, letting it fall down to your elbows freely. You break the kiss and remove it, tossing it into the passenger's seat across from you before resuming and immediately your breasts are in Aleister's grasp, his firm hands kneading the delicate flesh beneath his palms as he watched you shiver at his touch, begging for more. He finally takes you into his mouth, greedily sucking and licking at a nipple before slightly clamping down on it with his teeth. You squeak at the small nip and your body responds excitingly, your pussy clenching around him repeatedly. 

Aleister growls softly and releases the nipple from his mouth as he works a trail of tender kisses up your smooth brown skin, stopping at your neck to suck and nip at the soft flesh. His admiration of you continues while you start to slowly bounce up and down in his lap, moans falling from both of you as you pick up a steady rhythm.

"Aleister..." Short breaths of air passed through your lips as quick ripples of pleasure hit you. You welcomed the familiar feeling allowing the bliss to consume you while Aleister caresses your body with his hands, sensually exploring every inch of you and sending instinct tingles all over your skin. This was quickly turning out to be more exciting than you initially anticipated. All that was missing now was that edge to get you off. 

"Mmm, you're so fucking wet, mijn liefste..." Tightening the grip on your hips, Aleister leans back and plunges upward swiftly, low grunts matching the pace of his thrusting. 

Internally you thank the heavens and mewl in the delight at Aleister ramming deeper inside you. "Ohhh shit...." you gasp out as he fucks you diligently. Grabbing the shoulders of the car seat for support, you change your pace to match his, bobbing wildly on the thick shaft as you fuck yourself hard and fast. Aleister drops a hand between your thighs suddenly and begins rubbing on your swollen clit, stimulating the delicate nub. The incredible sensation adds fuel to the already burning fire inside you as you bury your face in the crook of his neck with your orgasm strong approaching, the smell of sweat and cologne strong in your nostrils as you fall against his chest.

Aleister holds on to you tight and fucks up into you with everything he's got, and the sound of your ass noisily slapping against his thighs fills the car, both of you singing out sinful groans and basking in each other's arms as your bodies continue to make sweet music together. "Damn it!" Aleister growls, his cock throbbing deep inside you as he savors the feeling of your walls tightening around him. "Cum for me, darling. Cum for me right now!"

As if on cue, your toes curled up and you release all over the car seat and Aleister's cock screaming his name louder than he's ever heard you before. The rush and intensity you felt as your orgasm ripped through you left you not only breathless, but speechless as your mind becomes muddled and hazy from such intense fucking. With a few more thrusts, Aleister is right behind you, his cock erupting cum in your pussy like an angry volcano. The only sound to fill the car now was the heavy panting coming from the both of you while the two of you remain glued together. After a few minutes of recollecting yourself, you finally pull your face from the crook of Aleister's neck, a pleased smile on your lips as you came down from your orgasm.

"Shit, that was hot! I think I like jealous Aleister."

"You sure came like you did, too," he said jokingly. "Just remember you're mine to hold and keep forever, liefde."

"Oh, shut up." You giggle and grab his face to plant a kiss to his mouth. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Feeling better now?"

"Much better," he replies with a smile. "In fact, I think I'm good for another go."

"Well, the sooner we get out of here, the sooner you'll get your wish," you say with a naughty smirk. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John Cena is next! 💞


End file.
